


The One Where Angela’s Mind Sees The Light

by FalconHorus



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela’s mind works in mysterious ways, and when one facial reconstruction looks like an impossible task, a soul search reveals quite an interesting outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Angela’s Mind Sees The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rigel_7, who requested Bones, in the 2009 Femme Fic challenge on LJ.

Angela settled at her desk, arranging the papers in front of her. Her pencils lay near her hand and all she had to do was pick them up. The skull sat in front of her, waiting to be given a face, but nothing happened on her part. She just sat there, in her chair, staring out into her office. It was not like she hadn’t drawn children’s faces before and it would most certainly not be the last time either. If only this could in fact be the last one.

She took a deep breath, picked up one of her pencils and aligned her hand with her paper, ready to start. She glanced from the skull to her piece of paper, and back.

“This is not working.”

She dropped the pencil back to the desk, got up and walked towards her computers. She sat down and checked whether it was done with the assignment she had given her software. She cursed softly when she noticed something had gone wrong and the program had crashed mid-calculation.

“Angela?” She turned at the familiar voice.

“Brennan.” She forced a smile on her face. “How can I help you?”

“I was wondering if you had started on the facial reconstruction yet.” Bones glanced from the skull to the white piece of paper on the desk.

Angela shook her head, sighing. “I’m sorry. I was going to but then my computer crashed and I sort of forgot.” She half lied, noticing it went right past her friend, which it usually did.

“I’ll come back later then. Booth wanted to show me something first anyway.” Brennan turned and left, without even asking why Angela was lingering with the drawing they so desperately needed for an identification of the victim in the lab.

“I’ll have it for you by then.” She nodded confidently, not that Temperance heard that last part but saying it out loud hopefully gave it more weight than that she merely thought it. Although a little voice in the back of her head was screaming at her she’d probably still not have it done.

 

She had no idea how much time had passed but by the time she had her program going again, the lab outside had died down to a skeleton crew, which was more than enough indication that most employees had left the building and gone home. She left her computer to its task and moved back to her desk. The skull was still waiting for a face and the paper was still in place.

Angela grumbled at her inability to perform the task at hand, yet all she had to do was pick up the pencil and draw. She was an artist. She should be able to do this with her eyes closed, as it were.

“Free my mind.”, she mumbled. “I need to free my mind.”

She took her pencil and started drawing; randomly putting lines on the paper until eventually she was looking at the result of her soul searching.

“Oh dear...” she whispered as she glanced down at the result of her mind’s free-drawing. She glanced around, finding she was still alone and promptly folded the piece of paper. She tucked it aside where it disappeared in her bag. “Now, for you.” She took a deep breath, looking intently at the skull, finding that it wasn’t so hard to imagine the face now that her mind had spoken its peace.

It wasn’t until an hour later that she was satisfied with the result and scanned it so that her computer could start yet another search, which, as it turned out, was quicker done than the drawing. She grabbed the print out and hurried towards her best friend’s office. As she expected, Brennan was still at work behind her computer, closely studying photographs appearing on her screen one by one.

“So, it’s true then.” Angela started, startling her friend.

“What is true?” Bones sat back in her chair, her eyebrows furrowing together in curiosity. She tilted her head a little to the side, watching as Angela casually leaned back against one of the sofas.

“That you never sleep.” The sketch artist smiled widely as she walked across the room towards the desk and dropped her findings on top of some files. “I found our victim. His name is Alex Diaz. He’s been missing since last November.”

“But we determined he hasn’t been dead for more than two weeks.” Temperance scanned the data on the paper Angela had just put down on her table. “What has he been doing all that time?”

“That’s a very good question.” Angela nodded. “One I’m sure Booth will find an answer to one way or another. Might even involve hero-Booth.”

“Hero-Booth?” Brennan repeated as she frowned.

“Strong and handsome Booth, protecting the innocent.” Angela deepened her voice a little as she explained, pretending to be the voice over of a movie trailer. “Like a knight in shining armor.” She grinned, her eyes sparkling.

“He’s Booth.” Temperance’s voice ended on a high note.

“Exactly my point, sweetie.” The sketch artist smiled at her best friend, and then turned to retrieve her bag from the sofa. “I’m leaving now.”

“Going home?” Brennan stood up and rounded her desk, leaning against it as Angela prepared to leave.

“Yes, I’m going home. You should try that some time. You might actually like it.” Angela winked, as the forensic anthropologist attempted an eye-roll. “Good night, Brennan.”

“Night.” Temperance said as she returned to her photographs though noticing from the corner of her eyes something had fallen to the ground. Since she wasn’t sure it was something Angela might need, work-related maybe, she quickly retrieved it from the floor and hastily made her way out of the office, just as Angela appeared in her doorway again.

“Oh...” Angela stepped back a little. “Sorry...” Her voice dying down into a whisper as she found the object she was looking for in Brennan’s hands. Somewhere it didn’t need to be, not by a long shot. “That’s mine.” She grabbed for the paper but missed as Temperance pulled it out of her reach. “Brennan!” She demanded but the scientist smiled gleefully as she sat down behind her desk.

“It’s very beautiful.” There was a hint of mischief in her voice as she studied the drawing more closely. “Did you draw this from reality or did you make some changes as you drew from memory?”

“It was an accident. Now give it back to me or I’ll...” Angela threatened as she rounded the desk.

“You’ll what?” Brennan’s eyes sparkled.

Angela narrowed her eyes before a smile broke out on her face, dimples appearing at the corners of her lips. “I’ll tell Booth you dream about him.” She winked. “Remember that sleep-over when my apartment was being disinfected.”

Brennan’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t dare.” Although, knowing Angela, she was lucky that little fact hadn’t made it to Booth’s ears yet.

“I will if you don’t give that back.” Angela stood straight, her hands on her hips. “You know I will.”

“Will what?” Both ladies turned at the sound of Booth’s voice.

“Nothing.” Angela smiled. “I was on my way out.” She snatched the drawing from Brennan’s hands and left, turning around at the door she winked. “Live. Drawn from live.”


End file.
